1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of compensating for distortion in text recognition, and in particular, to a method which extracts a text region from an image and compensates for the distortion in the extracted text region.
2. Description of the Related Art
Text recognition using an image capturing device (e.g. a camera or a portable appliance provided with a camera) is a developing technology.
In the text recognition technology using an image capturing device, if an image including a document is captured using an image capturing device, the captured image is geometrically distorted, in comparison to an actual object, due to lens characteristics or capturing angle. Consequently, text region that is included in the captured image will also be geometrically distorted.
Text included in the captured geometrically distorted image exerts a bad influence upon the rate of text recognition when extracting the text region from the captured image and recognizing the text.